finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
William Bludworth
William Bludworth is a mortican from the Final Destination series. He is the owner of Bludworth Funeral Homes, and has the most knowledge of Death and its forces and capacities. Biography Bludworth was born on October 31, 1954 in New York. He is mysterious, agitated and imminent, to the survivors when they evaded Death. He works as a mortican in Bludworth Funeral Homes and has some currently unrevealed connection to Death. ''Final Destination'' After the death of Tod Waggner. Alex Browning and Clear Rivers went to see him at the morgue. There, they met William Bludworth, who told them that they had cheated Death by getting off the doomed Flight 180 aircraft, but now Death has a new design for all of them, and that by trying to cheat Death a second time will only infuriate it more. Before leaving, William says, "I'll see you soon." though it is unknown as to whom he is speaking to. ''Final Destination 2'' One year later, Clear visited Bludworth again, along with Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke, who survived the incident in Route 23. William, who cremates the body of the recently deceased Evan Lewis, then told them that the only sure-fire way to cheat Death is via new life. This lead them to believe that by Isabella Hudson having her baby, this could break the chain and give all of them a clean slate. ''Final Destination 5'' After a complete absence from The Final Destination, Sam, Molly and friends first encountered Bludworth at the North Bay Bridge Memorial where he told them that Death doesn't like to be "cheated". The second time they met was at Candice's death. They met him again at the scene of Isaac's demise, where he told them of Death's design, and that they could kill another person who would take their place, and in turn scratch their name off Death's list and taking the lifespan of the other person. Peter seemed to be the most willing to kill another person in order to save himself. When Bludworth meets up with the survivors of the Bridge Collapse, he says "I've seen this before", meaning that people surviving an accident are meant to die sooner or later. Later on, these events are revealed to have taken place before the first Final Destination. Soon after these events, he is promoted from "Undertaker" to "Mortician". ''Death of the Senses'' Due to a usual coroner being on vacation, Bludworth (going by just Bill) was transferred to a New York morgue, just in time for Death to begin targeting a new set of victims who were supposed to die at the hands of a would-be serial murderer killed in self-defense by latest visionary Jack Curtis. When Jack and his friend Officer Amy Tom stopped by the morgue to take a look at the corpses of first victim Chelsea Cox and the dead psychotic, Bludworth greeted them, and like he did for Alex, Clear, Kimberly, and Thomas, offered cryptic advice. Appearances *''Final Destination (portrayed by Tony Todd) *[[Final Destination (novel)|''Final Destination (novel)]] *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Tony Todd) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''Final Destination 3'' (as Devil) (Voiced by Tony Todd) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) (as Devil) *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Tony Todd) *''Final Destination: Death of the Senses'' (novel) Trivia *Although Bludworth didn't appear in Final Destination 3, he portrayed Devil's voice in the movie. His voice was heard on the Devil's Flight roller coaster, as well as the operator of the subway at the end of the film. *Some fans theorize that Bludworth is the personification of Death or a representative of it. However, this has been confirmed to be false by the producers. *In the morgue in Final Destination 2, you can see William Bludworth wearing Evan's diamond studded Rolex. How he obtained the watch is unknown, unless no one took off hiswatch prior to the autopsy. This may suggest that he steals the belongings of those whose bodies he examines. **This may be referenced in the opening of Final Destination 5 by Evan's Microwave exploding behind Tony Todd's Name. *In the beginning of Final Destination 2 when Kimberly wakes up suddenly you can hear Tony Todd's voice saying "Kimberly". Considering the conductor of Train 081 was also voiced by Tony Todd it is unknown whether this is the voice of William Bludworth or a supernatural force. *It is possible that Bludworth does not actually want the survivors to live, as the advice he gives e.g. "new life, kill or be killed" does not work. It is possible that, while not Death, he is something closely related to Death, possible Death's assistant as it is by acting on his advice that takes the lives of several of the survivors; Sam, Molly, Peter, Nathan and Agent Block die by the "Kill or be killed" advice, and the new life, when acted on, causes the eventual death of Kimberly and Officer Burke, as they think they've escaped Death by Kimberly dying and coming back to life, but they haven't and they both, after a five year interval, die. *He is the only character that appears in more than two different Final Destination movies, and thus the only character able to survive the events of more than one film. He has made major appearances in Final Destination, Final Destination 2, and Final Destination 5. Tony Todd also voiced the Devil in front of the Devil's Flight from Final Destination 3, although this is not nessisarily William Bludworth. The only film not to feature Tony Todd is The Final Destination. *''Final Destination 5'' ends with Bludworth saying "You all just be careful now." following the death montage. This makes him the last person to ever be seen in a Final Destination film up to this point. Category:Males Category:African-Americans Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 2 characters Category:Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Final Destination: Death of the Senses Category:Death of the Senses characters Category:Medical Personnel Category:Still Alive Category:Death's Servants Category:Main Characters Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Final Destination 3 Cast Category:Final Destination 3 characters Category:Final Destination (series)